


Top ten reasons i love Alois Trancy

by Sparkle 94 (acpendra)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois Trancy appreciation, Child Abuse, Could be seen as not Sebastian friendly, M/M, Minor Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy, if you've seen the show you know what to exspect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/Sparkle%2094
Summary: Just a top ten list of the reasons i love Alois Trancy as a character. Its a bit of a character study but its mostly me rambling.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus & Alois Trancy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Top ten reasons i love Alois Trancy

Top Ten Reasons to love Alois Trancy  
Lots of Black Butler fans seem to hate Alois and love Ciel. That’s fine but some fans act like those of us who like Alois have something wrong with us, that’s nothing to like about him. So, I’m going to give my top ten reasons for loving Alois Trancy, haters tend to overlook. 

10\. Alois is smart and does revenge better  
Think about it even as Jim he survived without parents and managed to keep him and his little brother Luka fed, clothed and by the looks of it clean. After Luka died he’s implied to have survived on the streets alone until he’s sold to lord Trancy. After getting beaten for glaring at Lord Trancy, Jim tries to summon a fairy and when he gets a demon he adapts having procured his helper. Jim turns himself into Alois to gain Lord Tracy’s favor because he knows in order to be fed and taken care of he has to keep his rapist pleased with him. While he plants the idea of him being Lord Trancy’s heir as he calls him “Father” Keep in mind Alois is at least ten here. Then after Alois is declared lord trancy’s heir Trancy suddenly dies after.  
Now whether Claude did it or Alois himself it’s heavily implied, Alois was the ring leader. When Claude later turns on him kills him and traps him in Ciel, Alois uses Ciel’s body to get the demons attention and cook up a maze game and when he finally decides his wish Alois turns Ciel into a demon because as he states “It’s more painful to have what you want be just out of your reach” as a final punishment for Sebastian. By the end of the show everyone who is responsible for Alois’s suffering is either dead or still existing on his terms. At the end of the show Alois is the one with a very completed revenge that lasts long after he passes on. 

9\. Alois is more fun to watch 

When you have an antagonist it’s a lot better if they seem to enjoy being bad. I’m not saying Alois isn’t sympathdic or human but let’s be honest he has a lot of fun being an evil little brat. Whether it’s making Arnold Trancy look like an idolt after throwing money out the window or having Ciel chase him down the hall with a sword while taunting him. He twirls dances and raises constant hell and it’s a lot of fun to watch. And it is so refreshing to follow a character that is not a hollow shell for once. I prefer campy flamboyance to broody Byronic boys like Ciel, what can I say? It’s kind of ironic how Alois fights within universe to get attention because he certainty has my attention though every scene he’s in. 

8\. Alois’s dynamic with Ciel 

Let’s forget the fan service for a minute. Alois and Ciel are both sexual abuse survivors with reactions to their abuse that are the exact opposite of one another. Ciel is cold distant and obtains from all intimacy. Alois is clingy, emotionally fragile and implied to be hypersexual. There basically two sides of the same coin and while I’m not a fan of how this dynamic which they build up for two episodes got shafted, in favor of demon boss battles over a tasty cut of Ciel. I do like how Alois’s feelings toward Ciel are complicated. While part of him wants to “ Tear your soul to shreds and feed it to the spiders” because he’s so utterly jealous and bitter that Ciel has so much love that he doesn’t care about.  
Another part of Alois wants to be Ciel to the point where I’m surprised he hasn’t tried to wear his skin, but a tiny part of Alois seems to want Ciel to be something to him. And I think it’s interesting how Alois goes behind Claude’s back to warn Ciel about how Claude wants his soul. At the end of the series even after Alois gets everything he wants. Alois still apologizes to Ciel for dragging him into his revenge and despite wanting Ciel, Alois never asks Hannah to trap him in nirvana even though that would accomplish the same goal of Ciel being out of Sebastian’s reach and would give him everything he wants. The writers may not have intended this but I think there’s an implication Alois may care for Ciel a lot. 

7\. His relationship with Claude  
i know the age difference, species difference, manipulation and codependency make it one hell of an abusive relationship. But I always thought Alois’s relationship with Claude showed he could be kind. He wasn’t perfect but for a crazy kid with violent tendencies. He treated Claude pretty well. Alois would complement Claude telling him things like he was the best. Speaking well of him even to others. Saying Claude knew him so well etc. And he also never made Claude do anything. Alois would order Claude to laugh or put on a dress but when Claude silently refused. His master let him be. Heck he didn’t want Claude to deal with his room fire, because he was afraid Claude would get burned. If Aloes wanted he could have had Claude, at the end, Hannah even offered to bind Claude to him if that was his wish. But Alois always let Claude have free will, his only condition for the contract was that Claude stay with him. In the end he took Claude to Nirvana with him even after Claude killed and later rejected him.

6\. Alois cares about things  
For everyone who says Alois is just a copy of Ciel. There’s one major difference fans seem to overlook. Ciel doesn’t care about anything! Except revenge, He’s dead inside. Alois on the other hand is passionate even Claude says so in spiders Thread. He cared about his brother Luka. He cared enough to release the other boys imprisoned with him. He cremated a butterfly that died. The kid cried over the fact Claude put bluebells in his room. Alois wants to travel he told Sebastian this in the first episode. Not only does he care he admits it. Alois embraces his humanity the good and bad. The fact he cares caused me to care more about him, then I ever did for Ciel.

5\. Alois is strong  
Alois is strong because he endured, abuse, cruelty and manipulation, but he never gave up on life Alois could have left Luka to fend for himself, instead of stealing to feed him. He could lie down and died in Trancy’s basement instead of looking for a way out. He could have just sulked in Ciel’s body, after Claude killed him. Living after experiencing great emotional and psychological pain in hopes that life will improve, is very brave. He never gives up, even when the odds or demons are against him.  
Alois is also strong because both Alois and Ciel are human so they need people. But only Alois will admit it. Ciel is too busy being scared to let anyone in. Alois overcomes this fear; he even put his heart on the line. When he tells Claude he loves him even though he knows his feelings aren’t returned. Risking rejection is hard enough for non-traumatized people but he takes that plunge.  
Lastly Alois stands up to the demons! When Alois and Ciel realize Claude and Sebastian lied to them. Ciel’s reaction is to tell Sebastian to hurry up and eat him. He’s not even going to try and fight. Alois’s reaction is to get mad he basically says screw you to Sebastian and Claude and decides to go with Hannah. To that said a lot about his character, yes he loves Claude but he is also standing up to him, for perhaps the first time. As trapped as Alois was in Claude’s web, the demon never managed to completely tame him.

4\. Alois has weak and stupid moments  
After seeing so many male Gary Sue’s that unrealistically brush their abuse off. Alois is a breath of fresh air. I like the fact he begged Ciel not to kill him. Because no one wants to bleed to death on the floor especially a 14 year old kid. I like the fact Alois is emotionally venerable he clings to others and he’s scared. He cries out and begs Claude not to leave him. The show shows him at his most messed up, because Alois is pretty darn messed up. He has weak moments, and don’t we all? He also does really dumb things dueling with Ciel when he doesn’t know how to, or cremating a butterfly inside the manor. Or even trusting Claude and even Hannah a little too much. But if he was strong or smart all the time it wouldn’t be realistic.

3\. Alois values love  
That really struck home for me, Alois valued love above all else. He valued it so much in the end he gave of himself to Luka, Hannah, and Claude wanting nothing but their love in return. For someone to go through all that and still let themselves believe in love, let alone love that unconditionally. This proves that beneath the bipolar crazzyness,and sudden wrath. There lies a hurt little boy with a big heart. One who doesn’t get enough credit from the other characters or the fans for his depth and wisdom.

2\. Underdog  
I love a good underdog story and antagonist or not. Alois was the ultimate underdog. He was a kid from the streets who had to steal, to keep himself and his brother alive. He loses his brother, get raped. Falls in love with a demon that sees him only as a meal and possibly a sex object. Constantly insulted by Sebastian who calls him dirty, or makes cracks about his low status. Stabbed by Ciel Phantom hive the one person, he thought could possibly relate to him. He went about trying to make friends all wrong but still. Claude kills him after his love confession. Yes he won at the end but he had to die and slip into Ciel’s skin. Just to get the demons flipping attention! And he was forced to rely on Hannah. Yes she was awesome but Alois did hate her so that was another low moment for him. Plus to me the ending was bittersweet because he ended up with Claude. You know the selfish demon that pretty much objectified and used, and murdered Alois . “ Maybe he was worth devouring after all.” I believe Claude said at the end. No he’s worth way more than that!

1\. Alois screwed over Sebastian  
Sebastian is the one who tried to use Alois as a scape goat serving him to Ciel as a target for his vengeance. Plus the comment about Alois being dirty. Um hello Mr. Snob you’re a demon stop judging! And all the people he’s dammed eaten or killed to accomplish his goals or even just for kicks. He definitely deserved some sort of payback. And having him end up serving the very evil brat he created for eternity was poetic justice. I honestly thought Sebastian being a fan favorite would never get his just deserts. So Alois making Sebastian suffer is what made me realize dam I love this kid!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old essay of mine, i tweaked it a bit. i got tired of reading/ hearing all the reasons not to like Alois Trancy. So this was the response, i wrote on my blog back in 2015. i deleted the older version because some thoughts were not conveyed well and some changed.  
> Also once again i want to thank everyone who commented, read or gave kudos on my other character essays/ pieces. It means a lot to me that there are people who enjoy my content.  
> Also since its the Holidays would you like a Jack Frost or Gerda from the Snow queen by Hans Christen Anderson or Queen Jadis aka the the White Witch character study? Your choice what ever character gets the most responses will be my character essay next week, happy holidays!


End file.
